


Midnight Confessions

by dancingflaaames



Series: RikuRoku week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingflaaames/pseuds/dancingflaaames
Summary: RikuRoku week day 2: midnight strolls/confession.





	Midnight Confessions

Roxas learned after his first stay at the Mysterious Tower that Midnight was the best time of night to take a walk to clear his mind.

Sure the others weren’t keen on letting him leave on his own, always afraid of what could be lurking in the shadows. 

This didn’t stop Roxas, only made him want to spend as much time walking the grounds at night as much as he could. 

Which then caused the Master Keyblade Wielders to make sure no one was sneaking off in the middle of the night. 

He eventually learned what their footsteps sounded like, waited for their bedroom doors to close as they went to bed, before he jumped out of bed to leave the tower.

Some nights though, Roxas would be accompanied by someone, usually Sora or Lea, depending on who wasn’t able to sleep that night.

It was an extremely rare occasion that Riku would ask to join him, opting to just walk around quietly while Roxas worked out whatever was keeping him up that night. 

Throwing on a jacket to fight off the cold air, Roxas headed out of his room, closing the door behind him gently so he didn’t wake up the others.

He had made it to the front door of the mysterious tower when footsteps behind him scared him motionless. 

“Hey Rox! You going somewhere?” Riku’s question filtered through the quiet air seamlessly and maybe it was because everyone else was asleep, but his volume seemed to be ten times louder than it really was. 

Roxas turned to look at Riku and gave him a small grin and wave, his heart still pounding in his ears and chest, “Hey Riku, uh, not really? I was thinking about going for a walk. Maybe look at the stars? It helps when I can’t sleep.” He explained as he reached up to fiddle with the zipper of his coat.

Riku looked at him amused before waving to the door, “do you mind if I joined you?” He asked.

Roxas chewed on his lip and shook his head, “not at all.”

They headed out the front door after Riku slipped on his own coat and grabbed a blanket just in case they decided to sit in the grass.

Roxas was glad it was dark as they walked to an open clearing of grass, his face flushed deeper and deeper crimson with every brush of fingers. He could feel his heart trying to burst out his chest when Riku finally grabbed his hand.

They walked in silence for a bit, hands swinging slowly between them, the silence broken with gentle “oh looks,” when they saw an animal or something interesting. 

“You want to stop here?” Riku asked pointing to a small secluded area that was hidden enough that if Yen Sid or anyone else were to walk by, they wouldn’t be seen.

Roxas shrugged, “Sure.” He said shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed Riku.

He helped Riku straighten out the blanket on the ground and sat down. He looked out on the horizon, watching as colorful clouds swirled around in the stars.

Riku joined him and laid back, one hand behind his head and the other laying between him and Roxas.

“When we get back to Destiny Islands, you should come stargazing with us.” Riku said into the quiet air.

Roxas nodded as he leaned back and laid on the ground, hands settled on his stomach, “I would like that.” He said softly. His eyes scanned the night sky, counting the stars to the best of his ability, only to start over when he lost count.

When he got to thirty-five for the third time, he paused his counting when he heard movement and he glanced over to see that Riku had shifted so he was laying on his side.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at Riku amused, “Can I help you?” He asked teasingly.

Riku rolled his eyes letting out a gentle laugh, “nah, just admiring the view.” He said.

“Oh stop.” Roxas blushed covering his face.

Riku laughed taking Roxas’ hand and pressing a kiss to it, “You’re cute. I’ve really enjoyed our time together.” He confessed before pressing another kiss to Roxas’ hand.

Roxas can’t help but stare, a wide smile forming on his mouth as he shifts so he’s propped up on his elbow. He laced his fingers through Riku’s and leaned over to connect their lips in a gentle kiss.

“Yeah, I guess you’re pretty alright too.” He teased with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I am way late on this!
> 
> I decided to combine the two prompts! Hopefully this flows well and you guys like it. I’m still very new to this ship. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
